


Pitiful Fool

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amporacest, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Red Romance, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you can't believe this is what you've been reduced to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitiful Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear sweet moirail Ambar ♢](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+sweet+moirail+Ambar+%E2%99%A2).



"C'mon, chief! It's practically been a fuckin' perigree, are you ready yet?"   
"Shut your trap you fuckin' bilgeswine, or we ain't goin' anywhere!"  
Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you can't believe this is what you've been reduced to. You look over your reflection and girmace. A pair of dead, milky eyes glare back at you. This night would surely be the death of you.   
Ever since you happened upon Cronus in that blasted dream bubble, he's done nothing but follow you around like a lost woofbeast pup. At first, you didn't even acknowledge his existance, hoping that maybe he'd give up and leave you alone. When you realized that was futile, you finally agreed to go out on a 'date' with him, if only to shut him up.   
You didn't really see the point of a 'date'. Cronus said it was some stupid shit humans did. From the way he described it, it sounded like some sort of formal pre-quadrant courtship. The thought made you scoff. You would never even dream of sharing a quadrant with your dancestor. Yet here you were, entertaining his ridiculous antics in some twisted form of pity.   
"I'm not gettin' any younger here!"  
You rolled your eyes and adjusted your tie one last time before leaving the comfort of your respiteblock. Cronus was waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs. He flashed you a crooked grin, exposing a set of pointed teeth, almost identical to yours. "'S 'bout time! I was gettin' worried that you got stuck in the load gaper or somefin'." You had to hold back the urge to roll your eyes again. "Hey, where's that dress I left out for you, champ?"   
You cringed upon mention of the retched garment. You didn't have a problem with dresses, in fact, you enjoyed dressing up from time to time. You could only assume that Cronus had caught onto that, giving him the idea to try and convince you to wear that mess of frills and lace he left out. "That thing was stupid. You're stupid." You mutter, pushing past him towards the door.   
"Woah chief! Bit eager, are we?" Cronus drawled, running ahead to open the door for you.   
"You caught me, practically jumpin' outta the metaphorical seat here. Stand by for a fuckin' swoonami." You muse, voice heavy with sarcasm as you cross your arms over your chest, walking through the door.   
"You know you didn't have to agree to this if you didn't want to." His fins droop as he speaks, gaze falling to the ground.  
You groan. "Oh my cod, could you be any more pitiable?" His spirits visually lifted as he rushed to your side, offering you a leather-clad arm. "Shall we, doll?"   
You reluctantly hook your arm with his and sigh as your steps fall in stride with his.   
"I gotta say though, Eri, even thought I'm a little disappointed you didn't wear the dress, you look pretty fuckin' dapper tonight." You wave a dismissive hand at the back-handed compliment as the slightest hint of a blush crawls across your cheeks. "Yeah, yeah I know. You don't look too bad yourself I guess." You mumble as you casually take a side glance at his outfit.   
He's wearing the same outfit he usually wears coupled with a leather jacket he likes to wear every now and then. You'd be lying if you said you didn't feel a bit overdressed. Instead of wearing your normal shirt, scarf, and cape combo, you decided to wear a nice button up shirt along with a violet vest, and a dark blue tie.   
You didn't even know what he had planned for the evening, which made you begin to inwardly fret about your choice of clothing. "Hey, Cro, what are we doin' tonight anyway?"   
Cronus smiled and gestured ahead. The two of you were closing in on what appeared to be a beach. "We're going to have a nice, romantic picnic on the beach. Don't that sound great?" You didn't want to admit how much you liked the idea, so you only nodded, returning your gaze forward. So you were a little overdressed for the nights events, but at least it would only be the two of you.   
When the path winding down to the beach fades away into the sand, you captchalog your socks and shoes, and roll up the hem of your pants, trying to ensure the least amount of damage to your clothing as possible. Cronus does the same before taking your hand and leading you onto the beach.   
The two of you walk along the water front for a little bit, making small talk. You ask polite questions about Beforus, and he gladly answers you. You gradually find yourself almost enjoying the evening.   
"So this beach, I'm guessing it's from your memories on Beforus?" You inquire, looking around and observing the subtle differences between this beach and beaches on Alternia, if you could even call them that. "Yeah, this is what they were like." He smiled fondly. "But much more crowded. When we were alive the beach would be filled with wrigglers and their lusii."   
You gasped, slightly taken aback. "Even lowbloods and landwellers? That was safe?"   
"Yeah, why wouldn't it be? What were beaches on Alternia like?" Cronus asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.   
"Well, not safe, that's for sure. It wasn't someplace you came to hang out or have fun or whatever. It was dangerous, especially for a landweller or a lowblood. You'd go with the constant fear of being culled, if not by a threshecutioner, than by some fuckin' punk a little too happy with their specibus." You frown when you think about how you could probably fall under the second category.   
"Damn. You know what, why don't we sit down for that picnic now, lighten up the mood." Cronus said quickly, trying to change the subject. You oblige, and decide it's probably best not to linger on the topic too long. Cronus lays down a blanket on the sand, and pulls a basket from his sylladex. He sits down on the blanket and urges you to sit down next to him.   
You peek inside the basket when he opens it, half expecting him to have just packed booze. You're a bit to surprised to see nicely wrapped food parcels, and bottles of human soda. He hands you a food parcel, which upon closer inspection is a sandwich cut into two neat halves.   
You mutter a thanks before you start eating, still a bit stunned at how much you're genuinely enjoying your time with Cronus.   
"You okay, chief?" Cronus asks, pulling you out of your daze. You think for a second, before deciding to state what's on your mind.   
"Honestly, I'm just a bit surprised at how well the evening is going. From the moment I agreed to it I had myself convinced this was going to be a really shitty night. Even earlier I was a bit reluctant to admit I was only assuming the worst from you." You swallow, trying to force the next words out of your mouth. "But I think, I misjudged you."  
Cronus looks a bit shocked as he tries to decipher what you're saying, but smiles. "A lotta people misjudge me, little man! I guess I'm just a deep guy who's a little misunderstood." He rambles, causing you to roll your eyes. "But I'm a good guy once you get to know me! I can be really sweet..." He continues on.   
He couldn't just keep his mouth shut for one second and simply say "Thank you." could he?   
You place a hand on his cheek and turn him to face you. "Shut the fuck up, Cro." You mutter before leaning in and kissing him, blood pusher pounding in your ears. You never thought you could pity someone so much, you always thought you'd be the one getting all the pity. Maybe it was the similarities in Cronus that reminded you of yourself, or just that nobody ever really took the time to talk to him enough to pity him. But being around him stirred something in you that made you want to be there to pity him.   
Cronus moved to quickly return the kiss, shifting his body to face you. He hesitantly moved a hand to your neck as he leaned into the kiss. It was a bit strange seeing him hesitate like this, you would have expected him to have tackled you to the ground by now.  
You pull away from the kiss and set your glasses aside before moving in on Cronus again. You push his jacket off his shoulders, and gently guide him to lay on his back, crawling on top of him. You wedge your knee between his legs, and smile as he breathes in sharply, capturing his lips in yet another kiss.   
He shamelessly ruts himself against your thigh, whining and moaning, practically begging you to give his nook and bulge attention. You splay a hand on his chest and nip his bottom lip as silent indicator for him to be patient, or he won't be getting anything more than this. After what you're sure is a few painstakingly slow moments for Cronus, you begin to rut your knee between his legs, allowing yourself to enjoy the muffled whimpers he lets out.   
Cronus brings a hand to your arse, giving it a light squeeze before trailing it up to unbutton your vest and your shirt. He struggles a bit, but after a moment your shirt falls open. He trails his hand over to a set of your gills and traces them with care. You shudder in response and stifle back a moan that threatens to escape. You suppose this could be another advantage of being in a quadrant with your dancestor, he knows all the right places to touch you.   
You kiss from his lips, over to his fins, watching them flare out to show his arousal. You ghost your tongue over the taught, webbed, flesh, knowing how great it feels. He curses silently in your ear and brings his hand up to grab your horn, padding his thumb across the surface, encouraging you to do more. You push your knee between his legs with a little more force as you slide your tongue over his fin again. You repeat the action several times before stopping yourself, realizing that if you didn't stop soon he'd spill all his genetic material.   
This only drags attention to your own arousal. Cronus seems to pick up on this, because within seconds he's undoing your pants. He shoves them down along with your boxers, freeing your bulge, which immediately wraps itself around his fingers. You groan and rest your head on his shoulder as he strokes its base.   
You reluctantly sit up, and slide off your shirt, vest, and undo your tie. You whine when Cronus pulls his hand away from your bulge, but he shooshes you, mimicking your actions and stripping his clothes off.   
He moves in closer to you once you're both fully undressed, his bulge tangling itself with yours. You clutch onto his shoulders for support and let out a soft chirp as your bulges squeeze and wrap around each other. He grasps your hips and pulls the two of you closer together.   
Both your own bulge and his begin seeking out the other's nook, eager to find something to penetrate. Within a matter of seconds, your bulge is slipping inside Cronus's nook. You dig your claws into his shoulders as you slide inside of him, noting how tight his nook was. After a moment, Cronus is inside your nook as well.   
Both of you dissolve into fits of moans and panting as your bulges twist and slide themselves in and out of your nooks, the overwhelming pleasure a bit new to both of you. When you finally get a hold of yourself, Cronus is licking one of your fins, as one of his hands strokes your horn. You stroke your fingers over his gills as he had done to you earlier and nibble at his shoulder to stifle your moans.   
After several moments, you're both clutching onto each other desperately as you fall to pieces, spilling your genetic material all over the blanket beneath you. The two of you shake violently from the aftershock of your orgasm, your bulges sheathing themselves as you fall back onto the blanket in each others arms.   
"So this went better than you expected, right?" Cronus asks after a few moments of silence. You look at him and almost recoil at the sincerity of his expression, surprised at how concerned he really is about your opinion.   
"You pitiful fool." You murmur, kissing his forhead before you nuzzle against him.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out a lot fluffier than originally intended.  
> Thank you for reading (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
